The optical fiber communication has been widely used in recent years since it possesses advantages of the high quality, high speed, and long transmission distance. In user's end, there is installed an optical fiber communication system to enable the light signals transmitted by the optical fiber to enter the user's house or office. The optic fiber communication system includes an optical network terminal (ONT), a broadband home router (BHR), a battery backup unit (BBU) and an optical network terminal power supply unit (OPSU).
The ONT is connected with the optical fiber cable, and when the light reaches the use's house or office through the optical fiber cable, the ONT receives the light signals and converts the light signals into electric signals. On the other hand, when the information is to be sent from the user's end, it will be converted from electric signals into light signals by the ONT. The BHR is connected to the ONT and is used to check the transmitted signals, set the transmission route, and transmit the signals to the predetermined location in the user's end. The OPSU is used to convert the commercial AC power into DC power and transmit the DC power to the BBU, and the DC power is provided to the ONT for the operation thereof through the BBU. The power is also stored in the battery of the BBU, and when the OPSU is accidentally unplugged or in the event of a commercial power failure, the BBU provides backup power to the ONT for emergency use.
Generally, the ONT is installed on the wall in the user's house or office, and thus the OPSU and the BBU are also designed to be hung on the wall near where the ONT is installed to provide power to the ONT. To extend the application of the OPSU and the BBU, the present invention provides a new structure of the OPSU and the BBU so that it can be used for other desktop electric devices.